


Floating

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, character: blurr, character: starscream, genre: fluff, rating: R - Freeform, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Just a night in…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Characters:** Starscream/Blurr  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** For Eph’s birthday! Happy Birthday!!!  <3 You are epic and I'm so glad to call you friend.

"I don't remember your proposal to join the Decepticons mentioning this," Blurr teased as Starscream crawled up over him.

“Oh but we’re not Decepticons anymore,” Starscream replied with a purr, his hand pushing flat over the spot Blurr used to have his factional insignia. “Nor Autobots.”

“And haven’t been for a while. I know,” the Racer said with a smirk as he squirmed backwards to be more fully on the large berth. Being leader had a few perks. That and Starscream’s need for the fancier comforts in their little post-war world left the Seeker’s home rather well-appointed. Not that Blurr would complain since he got to reap the benefits of that materialism, one of the nicest of which he was now sprawled across with a hot and revved Seeker. “Might’ve considered joining if it was.”

“Liar,” Starscream tossed back with a smirk and no heat at all to his tone.

Blurr arched up into the hand on his chest. “I don’t know. You do have a way of addling my processors.” That much was true, though they both knew Blurr _never_ would have stayed with the Decepticons even had Starscream thought to attempt seduction so long ago. This was better. _Much_ better. They could do this now without the ulterior motives.

“Mm… You are already rather warm.” Starscream nudged Blurr’s thighs apart with his knees. He grinned, and Blurr rolled his optics, fully aware of what was coming. “Heat up quickly, Racer~” The Seeker knew it annoyed Blurr, but he also knew Blurr could be anything but fast in the berth.

“Not gonna work tonight.” Blurr stretched his arms up and rocked his panel against Starscream’s thigh. “I want every overload you can give me. Now.”

Red optics darkened, and Starscream leaned down to claim a kiss. Blurr purred as his lips were nipped and licked, resisting the urge to press up and take more. He was warm and certainly ready, but he wanted to let Starscream work for it. They both liked that after all.

The Seeker was… different than Blurr had ever expected. That arrogance was something Blurr actually understood as a rather self-confident mech himself, and in private -once Starscream learned he didn’t need to posture so much for the Racer- those smirks and haughty demands had smoothed down along their sharp edges and become playful, teasing. Dare he suggest sweet? Even better, when Starscream was in the right mood, he would show off. That infernal ego of his was aimed solely at impressing the undying Pit out of Blurr with interfacing that bordered on mythical. It was what kept Blurr coming back despite knowing just who Starscream was. Well, in the beginning.

“Where are you?” Starscream asked, his voice softened to a genuinely pleasant tenor against Blurr’s audial.

“Floating,” the Racer replied, making no effort to touch Starscream back as his helm wing was nuzzled and licked. He didn’t need to. He could put his hands on those pert wings, or grip those red hips and pull the Seeker in, but that would change the game. Instead, he left his hands curled lightly to either side of his helm and hummed in pleasure, body lax and open- _trusting_ Starscream to give him all he needed. It was different from Blurr’s old games where trust was shown by the ropes that bound him, but it held the same flavor. His trust clearly intoxicated the Seeker.

Plus Starscream plain liked to wind Blurr up to the point that all his soft relaxation became arching, clutching, and desperate pleas. Blurr was rather fond of it too.

That was later though. For now, Blurr sank into the luxurious berth cushion and sighed wordless encouragement as Starscream’s fingers glided over his abdominal vents.


End file.
